


Winter break is coming soon

by memoriesoflastwords



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesoflastwords/pseuds/memoriesoflastwords
Summary: I had planned this shot (and maybe even posted and deleted it) way before reading fanwriter.it's prompt on a Fake Relationship.As he prepares for a handful of exams, Bellamy is interrupted by one of the members of his friend group, Clarke. She needs to talk to him.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Winter break is coming soon

The library was luckily empty when Bellamy Blake entered its door.

He had three or four exams – he couldn’t even remember how many, exactly, and that told much about how worried he was – to take in two weeks’ time, and Octavia, his litter sister, didn’t seem keen to leave the house and meet her friend somewhere else. So, Bellamy had to leave the little apartment and hope for the best. “Best” meaning a place in the library.

He often found himself wondering whether the professors had no clue about the days of the other exams – best option – or they simply didn’t care, because he didn’t understand how he could possibly have Latin Grammar, Linguistics, Greek Literature and Mythology all in the same week. It seemed diabolic.

He sat next to a window, hoping for the dim light and fresh air to keep him concentrated on the way too many books he had to deal with in order to pass even just one out of the exams. After around twenty minutes, he was already too tired for his own sake, and started looking at the other people in the library, hoping for a face he knew, for a chance to chat a bit and have an excuse to procrastinate a few more minutes – or hours, since he was screwed anyway.

Ever since they had moved there for college, both Bellamy and Octavia had gravitated around the same group of people. It was easy, natural even, to be around them. Lincoln with his passion for sports and history, Finn with his continuous flirts, Raven with her technology and stolen kisses from Finn, Jasper with his jokes, Monty with his kindness. And then there were Atom, and Murphy with his girlfriend Emori, and Jackson, despite him spending more time studying for pre-med than with them. His boyfriend, Miller, wasn’t happy about it, but understood Jackson’s passion. Then, last but definitely not least, came Clarke Griffin. And Bellamy didn’t know what to think about her.

The headmaster’s daughter, a freshman with a Political Science major and something along the lines of Gender Studies as a minor, she was seen as some kind of a princess by everyone – and that was her nickname most of the time. The Princess ruled over the class with her wit and quick tongue, the Princess was envied and wanted by most people at college. Bellamy didn’t quite get the hype. She was pretty, of course, and there was no doubt about her intelligence, but not Bellamy’s type. He’d had a girlfriend during high school, Gina, but they had broken up just before college. Bellamy didn’t feel the need for another heartbreak. Not that he was interested in the Princess, of course.

There was a say, that when you spoke of the devil, you’d soon see its horns. So it was actually not a big surprise to Bellamy when, during lunchbreak, Clarke Griffin went looking for him in the hallways near the library.

“Bellamy!” she called as she reached his side. “I was looking for you.”

“I figured.” Bellamy slowed down, thus allowing Clarke not to have to half-run in order to walk with him. “What’s going on?”

“I need a favor. It’s a really important matter, so promise not to tell anyone and not to laugh.” they both stopped by the café, and Clarke walked in before checking whether or not Bellamy would follow her. “Come. It’s an issue I’d rather talk about in front of something warm to drink.”

By that point, Bellamy was not quite sure about the “issue” Clarke wanted to talk about. Was there something wrong going on within their group of friends, something that had to be discussed and he knew nothing about? Had Octavia done something reckless?

They ordered – a masala chai for Clarke, an espresso for Bellamy, as he theoretically still had to study after, and a piece of cheesecake to share – and chatted about exams before Clarke entered what Octavia called the “serious mode”. It happened during lessons, debates, exams. Clarke seemed to become a whole other person. Bellamy was not sure he liked that.

“So, winter break is coming soon.” she spoke, playing with the sugar stick in her chai. “Raven and Octavia asked me if I wanted to go to Colorado with them for a few days.”  
“O told me about it. She was enthusiastic.” Bellamy gave a nod. “You’re going, obviously.”

Clarke looked down for a split second, as sugar crumpled down into the hot beverage. “Actually, no, I’m not. I mean, not if I can help it.” she looked back up. “Listen, I’m telling you this only because I need your help. Finn asked me to go to his place for winter break.”

Bellamy shook his head, slowly. Clarke and Finn had a past – that was known, and not a surprise whatsoever. But that past was far away, and Finn now had Raven. At least, that’s what everyone thought, was sure of. What Clarke was telling him now meant that their past either had never died or had been brought back to life. He didn’t like the options anyway.

“What’s my place in this mess you two made of your love lives?” he simply asked. “What am I to do? Tell Octavia not to leave for Colorado? Force her into telling you and Raven there’s no holiday just so you can betray your best friend’s trust and Finn his girlfriend’s?” again, he shook his head. “Hell no, Princess. Not happening.”

“Listen, I know, all right? I know what Finn and I are doing to Raven is horrible, but we’ll tell her. After winter break.” she started playing with her hair once the sugar was done dissolving into the chai. “Until then, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

Bellamy almost choked on his bite of cheesecake. “What the hell, Clarke!”

“Just hear me out!” she puffed her cheeks. “I can’t tell Octavia and Raven I’m not going with them without a good reason.”

“And I’m the good reason?” Bellamy mimicked a “not happening” with his lips.

“An amazing reason!” Clarke pretended not to have read it, and kept on going, the chai not sending waves of warmth anymore. “If we start dating – well, fake dating – now, by winter break it will be fully comprehensible for me to want to spend time with you and not them!”

“You’re a horrible person.” he gave a sigh. He was starting to doubt he would manage to make her change her mind. “And Octavia will kill me when she finds out.”

Clarke seemed convinced her game would work. She put her hands on Bellamy’s free one, as he played with the cheesecake while wondering whether another bite would have killed him. “She won’t. We’ll fake break-up right after winter break, exactly like we fake dated.”

“You’ll never let me be if I don’t tell you I will fake date you, am I right?” once more, all he could do was sigh. “What do I gain from that, apart from my sister’s mistrust and Raven’s hatred shall they ever find out?”

“I could tell my father to move one of your exams. Latin Grammar, for example? How does it sound?” she grinned.

And no, Bellamy didn’t like that version of the Princess. But another thing he didn’t quite like was Latin Grammar. “Where do you want to go for our first date, you devil incarnated?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on a The 100 spree.
> 
> If you'd like to support my writing, consider donating to ko-fi.com/warsogospel ^^


End file.
